Ferris Bueller's Day Off
| directed by = John Hughes | written by = John Hughes | produced by = | music by = | cinematography = | edited by = | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = June 11th, 1986 | mpaa rating = | running time = 103 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Ferris Bueller's Day Off is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It was written and directed by John Hughes and produced by Paramount Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on June 11th, 1986. The movie stars Matthew Broderick as the titular Ferris Bueller, who comes with an elaborate scheme for ditching school and hanging out with his best bud Cameron Frye, played by Alan Ruck and girlfriend Sloane Peterson, played by Mia Sara. Other cast members include Jeffrey Jones as high school principal Ed Rooney, Jennifer Grey as Ferris' frustrated sister Jeanie Bueller, Cindy Pickett as their mother, Katie Bueller and Lyman Ward as their father, Tom Bueller. Ferris Bueller's Day Off has since become an iconic staple of not only the 1980s, but of the comedy genre at large, and is responsible for launching the career of Matthew Broderick. Plot Cast Notes * Ferris Bueller's Day Off redirects here. * Principal photography on Ferris Bueller's Day Off began on September 9th, 1985. Shooting concluded on November 22nd, 1985, with various reshoots being done as late as December. * Ferris Bueller's Day Off was released as the "Bueller... Bueller..." edition as a Region 1 DVD on January 10th, 2006 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. This version was released in Blu-ray format on May 5th, 2009. * A 25th anniversary edition of Ferris Bueller's Day Off for DVD and Blu-ray were both released on August 2nd, 2011. * This film is also included on the "Too Cool for School - The John Hughes Collection" DVD set, which was released by Paramount Home Video on October 10th, 2006. * Director and writer John Hughes passed away on August 6th, 2009 at the age of 59. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "One man's struggle to take it easy", and "While the rest of us were just thinking about it...Ferris borrowed a Ferrari and did it...all in a day." * Actor Charlie Sheen makes a cameo appearance in the film as a young man at the police station. Although Sheen's character was likely intended to be older than Ferris Bueller, the actor is actually three years younger than Matthew Broderick. * The character of Sloane Peterson was named after Sloane Tanen - the daughter of producer Ned Tanen. Although Tanen did not work on this particular film, he has produced other John Hughes vehicles such as The Breakfast Club. IMDB; Ned Tanen; Trivia Recommendations See also External Links References Keywords 1980s; High school; Student ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1986/Films Category:June, 1986/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:John Hughes/Director Category:John Hughes/Writer Category:Matthew Broderick/Actor Category:Alan Ruck/Actor Category:Mia Sara/Actor Category:Jeffrey Jones/Actor Category:Jennifer Grey/Actor Category:Cindy Pickett/Actor Category:Lyman Ward/Actor Category:Charlie Sheen/Actor Category:Ben Stein/Actor